


Sweet Slice

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 11:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: It may have been slightly burnt, and it may have even had a few eggshells mixed in…but to Ignis, it was the most delicious thing he’d ever had in his life. | For Ignis Fluff Week | Prompts: Food, food and more food/Favorite Dish





	Sweet Slice

Being adviser to the prince of Lucis, Ignis was always prepared for anything: attempts on Noct’s life, hunger pangs…hell, he even had the entire Citadel staff and their mothers on speed dial!

But he certainly wasn’t prepared for this.

 

“Noct. Prompto. Pray tell me again…why exactly is everything covered in cake batter?”

 

“Uh…” The two flour and batter-covered teens responded in unison, sheepishly scratching the back of their heads.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Ignis let out a sigh as he tried to recall how today went so horribly wrong.

 

The day started out pretty much like it always did for the 20-year-old prodigy: wake up, drive to the prince’s apartment, cook for them both, etc.

Things were actually better than they usually were, since he had managed to finish all of his reports ahead of schedule, a rare feat given that he had to complete Noct’s reports as well.

So when noon struck, the young man immediately rushed out of the doors of his office in the Citadel, excited at the possibility of lunch at home for the first time in what felt like forever.

‘While Gladio is perfectly good company,’ Ignis had thought to himself on the drive home, having informed the budding Shield of his lunch plans. ‘I do need some time alone…time that doesn’t involve sleeping, training or duties of any sort.’

 

Well, that was the plan, anyway.

 

“‘Uh’ doesn’t exactly help me piece together the situation.” He was trying his best not to lose his patience at this point.

Folding his arms, he continued, “Namely, why the both of you are not in school, and why you suddenly thought to redecorate my kitchen.”

 

“Well…you see…” Prompto mumbled, looking anywhere but at the royal adviser.

“I see batter, Prompto.” Ignis deadpanned, causing the blond to hang his head low, blushing in embarrassment.

 

“No use, we’ve already been caught.” Noctis sighed, moving toward the oven. Curious, Ignis could only watch on as the prince pulled out a slightly blackened cake pan and began cutting into it, back turned to the bespectacled man.

“Noct?”

 

“…f’you.” He mumbled as he grabbed the pint of vanilla ice cream from the freezer, cheeks dusted pink.

 

“Excuse me?” Ignis replied, a slight edge to his tone as a lecture already began to compose itself in his mind. He wasn’t sure if his friend and liege had meant to cuss him out or not, that uncertainty the only thing holding him back from unleashing hell on the younger man.

“It’s for you, alright?!” Noctis blurted out. Shoving something into his hands, Ignis could only watch as his charge stormed off, yelling something about a shower.

Looking down at what he was given, he saw a plate with a familiar dessert on it, albeit a bit burnt.

 

“Chiffon cake?” Ignis whispered in surprise. Looking to Prompto for confirmation, the blond nodded.

 

“Noct said you’d been looking a little burnt out lately.” Prompto began. “Then he remembered that you loved this, and we just so happened to have a half-day today, so…yeah.”

“I can’t believe he still remembers…” Ignis mumbled, a once-faded memory surfacing with sudden clarity.

\--oOo--

‘Chiffon cake…’

 

Eight-year-old Ignis and six-year-old Noctis, bouncing around in excitement.

 

‘…a dessert as light as an angel’s wings…’

 

His uncle and King Regis, aprons on and smiles wide.

 

‘…with a taste as pure as their hearts…’

 

The cake they made, and how stuffed they were after eating it all.

\--oOo--

“…and as sweet as their kisses.” Ignis finished softly, his uncle’s words still echoing in his head.

“You say something, Ignis?” Prompto asked, his tone full of concern.

 

“About time you remembered,” Noctis cut in, the now-clean prince smirking by the doorway. “And you said I had the bad memory.”

“Not bad, merely hazy,” Ignis chuckled. Shooting the two younger men a small smile, he said, “Now are we going to stand here and waste my break or are we going to eat?”

 

“Eat, of course!” The pair yelled merrily.

 

And that’s how they spent the rest of their afternoon, exchanging stories and smiles over cake.

It may have been slightly burnt, and it may have even had a few eggshells mixed in…

But to Ignis, it was the most delicious thing he’d ever had in his life.


End file.
